


Strange Circumstances

by sugarcomatosed



Series: Collecting Kisses [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: It was definitely sort strange for a king to bandage his knight's injury personally, and it was probably even stranger still that Ephraim wanted to kiss him.
Relationships: Ephraim/Kyle (Fire Emblem)
Series: Collecting Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832
Kudos: 9





	Strange Circumstances

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” 

“Your majesty-“

“Kyle, peace. We’re alone.” Ephraim reminded him as he searched through the supply box. Not that he needed to, it was eerily quiet in the barracks’ medical supply room. 

Kyle let out a small groan. Ephraim looked up at him pointedly “Ephraim.” He said at last. Ephraim found himself smiling. Getting Kyle to say his name was a rare treat.

“”I can handle it myself. It’s not even a deep cut.” Kyle shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“I feel bad though, it’s my fault you sustained it.”

“I shouldn’t have agreed to sparring with real blades.” Kyle murmured. “Even if you prefer lances I should have known better.” 

“…which is why I want to take care of it.” Ephraim pressed again. “Where in the Gods’ name are the bandages?”

Kyle knelt next to him and opened the drawer Ephraim had ignored. “Here, along with the salves.” He seemed a little amused. “I said I’d handle it because you don’t know where anything is, your-“ 

Ephraim frowned. “…Ephraim.” Kyle tried, awkwardly. 

“…your Ephraim.” Ephraim repeated. “I do believe that’s a new one.” 

Kyle flushed at that, “That’s not what I meant.” He said quickly. It was true though wasn’t it? Even if the idea of saying that made Ephraim’s throat go a little dry. 

“Do you want to help or not?” Kyle sighed, handing Ephraim the supplies a little reluctantly. 

“Sorry,” He apologized. They worked in a clumsy silence, Ephraim tried not to make too much eye contact and he did his best to bandage the scrape properly. 

“…will this do?” Ephraim asked as he finished. “I’m a little rusty at this sort of thing…” He glanced up to meet Kyle’s gaze. He was smiling fondly. 

This was such a strange situation to be in, cross legged on the floor of a room in the barracks, gazing at Kyle while he bandaged a wound he had inflicted. 

How could it get stranger?

Ephraim cleared his throat. “Kyle,” He hesitated. His voice come out quieter than he had intended. “Uh. if I could, there’s..there’s something else I would like to do.“

“…certainly.” Kyle said at last, with a sort of awkward laugh. “If you’re sure that you’d…like to. I think that’d be quite all right, Eph-“

Ephraim leaned forward and kissed Kyle before he could have any second thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the same night I wrote my Forde/Vanessa kiss fic, so I think March 29th? If you've read that I'll save you the long spiel but basically, I've been streaming Fe8 on and off and wanted to write some low stakes fluff with various ships. 
> 
> ...when streaming FE8 I was blind-sided midstream by Kyle/Ephraim as it'd been like four or so years since I had last played through FE8 and I've never had a particular ship I liked for either of the boys and welp, I guess i stan Kyle/Ephraim now. It's been a lot of fun to find a new ship hiding in my favorite FE and I would like to when I'm back in my groove write something for them again.
> 
> In my head this happens somewhere between them admitting they've got feelings for each other and actually doing something about it, so that great awkward middle phase. It also happens around the same time as the Forde/Vanessa fic I did, so Forde and Eirika are off in Frelia, and Forde will lose his mind when he gets back lmao.


End file.
